


A Sensual Build and Extraordinary Collapse

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Hand Jobs, I know it sounds weird just have faith ok, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Rimming, Smut, Squirting, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: While looking through Tumblr Cas finds something he wants to try.How To Make Your Male Omega Squirt





	A Sensual Build and Extraordinary Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

“I want to try something,” Cas’ hands gripped the Omega's hips, pulling Dean against him. Dean’s back rested against Cas’ warm chest, and he smiled, humming in content.

 

“Yeah?” He asked, playfully rubbing his ass against Cas’ clothed crotch, “And what’s that?”

 

They hadn’t even walked into the living room yet, Cas had stopped Dean in the hallway as soon as they had walked in the door, the smell of arousal filling the air in record time. Dean’s heat was nearing, only a week away, which meant he was always turned on. His scent was driving Cas insane, he could smell it on him whenever he walked in the room. 

 

Ever since they mated they could smell each other's heat and rut weeks in advance, making it hard to focus on anything but fucking each other. In fact, ever since they mated they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, it was a blessing as much as it was a curse. Their sex lives improved, got hotter, kinkier as they tried out new things in the bedroom.

 

Cas loved to take Dean apart. He would give slow, teasing blow jobs, licking and sucking in just the right places, and pulling back just as Dean neared his climax. He would eat him out for  _ hours,  _ basking in the moans and whimpers that would fall from Dean’s lips as he trailed around the Omega's sensitive hole with his tongue. Dean would complain, he would tell Cas to just fuck him already and stop being such a dick, but Cas knew he secretly loved being denied, loved having to wait until he was practically crying from overstimulation until he could come. They both knew the orgasm Dean received would be worth the wait every time.

 

Dean liked it rough and hard: being manhandled by Cas was one of his biggest turn-ons. He liked it when Cas lost a little bit of his control, when he would let his alpha instincts take over, fucking into Dean just a  _ little too hard _ , growling and shoving and biting. He loved some pain with his pleasure: getting spanked, whipped, and flogged. BDSM was a natural transition into their relationship, they both enjoyed it thoroughly. Cas would let his dominant side show, he would command Dean: tell him what to do, where to do it, when to do it. And Dean would listen without question, letting his submissive side show. He was always such a good boy for Cas, he always followed directions, never came without permission or disobeyed. Cas loved that side of Dean, a natural submissive to his dominant; an omega to his alpha.

 

They tried a lot of different things: cockwarming, face-fucking, butt plugs, bondage, collars, and even panties: this pair of bright, lacy, emerald green underwear that Cas had brought home one day and made Dean wear (which Dean absolutely _ loved,  _ even though he tried to deny it).

 

They had tried a lot of things, but they had never tried  _ this. _

 

“That for me to know, and you to find out,” Cas replied smoothly, his hips inching forward as Dean ground against him. He kissed Dean’s neck, earning a soft gasp, “I know how much you love surprises.”

 

And yeah, when it came to stuff like this, Dean was always excited to see what Castiel had brought home to try, or what kind of scene he wanted to act out.

 

“But first I need you to drink some water,” he added.

 

Dean turned and gave him a questioning look, “No offense, Cas, but I’m not exactly a watersports kinda guy.”

 

Cas chuckled, “Not watersports - at least not in the way you’re thinking.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows quirked, a doubtful look on his face.

 

“You trust me, don’t you?” Cas asked, his hands snaking around Dean’s waist again, embracing him - a comforting action to both. He leaned in to scent the omega.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Cas, I trust you,” he huffed out, detaching from Cas, holding his hand instead, and walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, pulling out a couple of water bottles.

 

“And how much water should I be drinkin'?” Dean smirked as the alpha perked up at the question.

 

“A bottle, at least.”

 

“And you’re still not gonna tell me what this is for?”

 

“Nope,” Cas’ thumbs started to knead into Dean’s back, warm hands sliding down his hips sensually. He needed Dean calm and relaxed for this.

 

Unfortunately, getting Dean Winchester to relax was next to impossible.

 

He took a long swig out of the bottle, his head turning to give Cas an even more cautious look, “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m giving you a massage, now drink your water and relax.”

 

It only took a minute for Dean to down the entire bottle, but Cas continued to rub his back, murmuring compliments into the Omega's ear:  _ you’re so beautiful, smell so fucking good _ .

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, you like the praise kink,” Dean had replied sarcastically, even as he leaned back against the alpha, sighing happily at the pressure that was easing his sore back. Cas knew if he tried hard enough the omega would unwind and let him take over.

 

Cas led him into the bedroom, his hands firmly planted on Dean’s hips, rubbing circles into the skin. Dean was moaning quietly, having finally given in to the alpha’s calming demands. And then Cas was kissing him, passionate but slow. One hand came up to gently cup Dean’s face so the alpha could pull him in deeper, kiss him harder, not losing the steady pace. 

 

They rocked forward in unison, rubbing their clothed erections together. Dean pulled the alpha in closer, the act creating more friction, a low groan falling from his lips.

 

“Are you gonna tell me what you’re doing now?” Dean asked, breathless.

 

“Take your clothes off and go lay on the bed. On your back.”

 

“I guess not,” Dean chuckled. 

 

In no time he was lying on his back, head thrown against the soft pillows and clutching the sheets as Cas’ tongue slides over his sensitive nipples. The alpha’s hands are all over his body - his hair and neck and nipples and hips and  _ everywhere _ \- everywhere but where Dean needed him most.

 

“Cas, c’mon, stop teasing me,” what was meant to come out sounding annoyed, turned into a soft moan as Cas pinched his left nipple. He only smiled, pinching harder as he leaned back down to take Dean’s other nipple in his mouth again.

 

Dean’s next protest was caught in his throat, a loud groan escaping his mouth instead. Cas’ hands ran up and down, nails lightly dragging over his skin, making Dean shudder. He continued to tease the omega, getting him all worked up. The scent of slick was potent in the air in no time, followed by Castiel’s growing arousal. Dean only whined and begged, his cock swollen a bright red, dripping steadily onto his stomach.

 

Ten minutes passed and Cas had yet to touch Dean’s cock or hole. Dean was squirming under his touch, his erection was throbbing as Cas teased him mercilessly.

 

And then finally,  _ finally, _ Cas’ hand ghosted over his cock, taking the member in his hand and slowly jacking him off. Dean breathed a sigh in relief, arching into his mate’s touch. The build up and tease enhanced the feeling of Cas’ hand, the slow, sinful jerks feeling absolutely divine.

 

“Cas,  _ fuck, _ ” he announced when the alpha twisted his hand ever so gently, his pace increasing only a fraction, but still enough for Dean to notice. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and if he was with anyone other that Cas he might have been embarrassed about how he was falling apart from nothing more than a handjob.

 

Cas’ scent didn’t help, the musky, cherry smell that always drove Dean mad: he smelled aroused, Alpha pheromones pouring from him. Dean had to do everything he could not to lean down and scent the alpha, he just smelled  _ so good. _

 

After a shower they took the night of their mating, they realized how much their scents had changed. They smelled like each other more than anything else to other people, but to them, all they could smell was how much they wanted to fuck each other. Every whiff they got of each other was overwhelming, for months all they could do in each other’s presence was screw. Not that either of them complained, of course, those few months were fun for everyone involved (except for that one time poor Charlie walked in on them fucking across the kitchen table, that had been unfortunate for all).

 

“Relax,” Cas kept saying as he jacked Dean off. Dean did, his Alpha's commands were final and he wasn’t about to miss the opportunity for Cas to give him one of those earth-shattering orgasms he always wrings out of the omega. If the alpha wanted him to relax, he would relax.

 

Dean took a deep breath, head returning to rest on the pillow behind him. Cas smiled as he followed the direction, speeding up again. Dean’s breath hitched, the pace was still slower than he wanted, but the increase was still enough for him to choke on a moan.

 

Cas’ licked the head of his cock, reveling in the loud moans that were ripped out of the omega. His tongue lingered there, swiping over the sensitive area, moaning at the bitter taste of pre-come that collected there.

 

Cas slowly took the whole length down his throat, humming as he took each inch until his nose was buried in scratchy pubic hair.

 

“Oh, Jesus.” Dean’s hand found Cas’ hair and Cas groaned, sending vibrations around the member in his mouth. “Oh, Jesus,  _ Cas _ .”

 

Cas’ head bobbed at a leisurely pace and Dean was wondering when Cas was going to stop teasing him. He didn’t know what the alpha had set out to do - if he was just going to edge him for hours or fuck him or what. Cas said he wanted to try something so it must be new, something they’ve never done before, but he hadn’t given the omega any clues as to what that new thing was. Other than the water, that is. Which was still confusing Dean.

 

Cas abruptly pulled off of Dean, giving him a knowing look, “Stop thinking so much,” he said, voice rough and gravelly. “Just let it happen.”

 

_ Let what happen? _

 

And then Cas’ fingers were trailing around his ass, and he was taking the omega back into his mouth. He kneaded the Omega's ass, hearing vulgar sounds of slick as his fingers dug into Dean’s cheeks. 

 

All coherent thought was lost as he felt Cas spread his cheeks wide and began to circle around his rim. His fingers teased, putting pressure on the tight muscle, but never dipping in. Dean’s ass ground down onto him, trying to get his fingers inside him already.

 

Dean’s breathing was ragged and heavy, legs twitching with each bob of Cas’ head. He was swearing under his breath, moans and begs and pleas being the only thing he could get out. He was already so close, and Cas hadn’t even stuck a finger in his ass yet.

 

And Cas must have guessed he was close because he pulled off Dean with a loud pop, and moved on, his head ducking lower. Dean gasped as he felt Cas’ fingers leave his hole, replaced by a warm, wet tongue. He was clenching around nothing now, Cas’ tongue sliding sinfully over his exposed hole. Cas’ steady hands grabbed Dean’s shaking thighs, pulling the Omega's ass closer to his face.

 

Cas groaned as he finally took a look at Dean’s quivering, slick covered entrance. It smelled purely of Dean there, leather and vanilla and the slightly too-sweet smell of Dean’s upcoming heat. His slick tasted even better, it was like dessert to Cas - he couldn’t be happier than when he was in between Dean’s legs.

 

He spent the next couple minutes licking and nipping his hole, coaxing more slick out of the moaning omega. Slowly, he added one finger, letting Dean take inch by inch at a torturous pace, his mate’s hips thrashing wildly. Cas chuckled at the relieved sigh he earned from Dean as his finger bottomed out. He kissed his inner thighs, steadying the Omega's bucking hips with firm hands, his finger thrusting in and out.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Dean shrieked as Cas curled his finger upwards, hitting his prostate dead on. Heavily breathing, he whined as begged as Cas’ pace quickened, every thrust faster than the last.

 

And then he slowed, almost completely to a stop, adding another finger. He started all over again, slowly pushing his fingers in and out, curling his fingers, building the pace until Dean was practically screaming.

 

“Cas,  _ Cas, _ ” he repeated, the only he could manage to get out. He could barely breathe, let alone make out sentences, especially when Cas started to jerk him off again, using his empty hand to grip Dean’s swollen cock.

 

He was hurtling towards the finish line, the familiar feeling of heat coiling in his stomach. A new, strange pressure was building as well, a feeling Dean wasn’t familiar with. It didn’t feel bad, just new.

 

“Cas, what-”

 

“Shhh, relax Dean. Just let it happen,” Cas interrupted.

 

And then the most intense orgasm of Dean’s life was washing over him, and he was arching off the bed, mid-scream, as Cas continued to fuck him with his fingers. He felt a warm, wet liquid pour out of his ass, spraying, really.

 

Cas was smiling, a wide and toothy grin as Dean convulsed in front of him, letting out broken moans and whimpers. He looked blissed out, eyes rolling to the back of his head, hips bucking uncontrollably. Dean was clamping down on his fingers like vice, making it hard for Cas to continue thrusting in him.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he was past the point where he usually stopped coming, waves of pleasure continuing to radiate through his body. He didn’t know what was happening, but he was enjoying it thoroughly.

 

Cas picked him up (and if Dean wasn’t so fucked out he might find that really hot) and moved him to a different, drier spot on the bed. He looked happier than Dean did, proud even.

 

“You did so well,” was the first thing he said, pulling Dean in for a deep kiss. “Such a good boy for me, Dean. So fucking good.”

 

“What did you just do to me?” Dean asked, smiling, speech slightly slurred.

 

“I was bored at work so I was looking through Tumblr at new things we should try and came across a tutorial on how to make a male omega squirt,” he replied calmly, no hint of embarrassment or shame in his tone.

 

Dean squirmed, “Like a girl?”

 

Cas nodded, “It was good wasn’t it?”

 

“It was mind-blowing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Squirting is actually one of those skills you have to learn and practice and shit but I just kinda threw all science out the window for this fic soooo. I hope you enjoyed it, leave kudos or a comment if you did. My Tumblr's are omegaversefics and greeneyedsourwolf.


End file.
